I Am Not Cute (Version Française)
by Klaine's Love
Summary: Stiles est coincé avec son cousin, ne sachant pas quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que Derek arrive.


**Bonjour habitants de la Terre. Ou bonsoir [Etant donné qu'il est actuellement minuit, bonsoir convient mieux en effet.] Merci James pour cette interruption, fort inutile. J'ai décidé de traduire cet OS en français aussi, puisqu'une certaine personne ne comprend pas l'anglais. [Tu te répètes ...] Alzheimer très cher. Bref, j'ai écrit ça pendant du baby-sitting, à la place de faire mon français ... Donc, c'est pas génial, évidemment, mais c'était une bonne excuse pour éviter le français ^^ Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :) Voilà voilà. [Atchoum atchoum] Tiens, ça faisait longtemps ... **

* * *

"Oh mon Dieu … Comment on éteint cette chose ?! Je vais le tuer !"

Stiles Stilinski, jeune homme habitué au surnaturel, tel que des loups-garous, et qui a lui-même été possédé par un mauvais esprit appelé un nogitsune, se retrouvait collé avec un bébé et n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Bien sûr, Stiles savait comment gérer des loups-garous (il a une batte de base-ball) mais un bébé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. C'est pourquoi, lorsque son père lui avait dit qu'il devrait faire le baby-sitter avec Léo, son cousin, il avait paniqué. Il avait tenté de convaincre son père de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, en vain, puisque son père avait menacé de prendre son ordinateur. Et c'est ainsi que Stiles Stilinski s'était retrouvé avec un bébé à garder. Un samedi. L'après-midi. Au lieu d'être avec Scott, Lydia, Allison et toute la meute, il était coincé avec son putain de cousin. Qui était en train de pleurer depuis genre, 3 heures. OK, peut-être juste 20 minutes, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait 3 heures. Le jeune homme avait déjà essayé tout ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il avait vérifié la couche, avait essayé de le faire manger, de le faire rire, de jouer avec lui, mais rien ne pouvait le faire taire. Merde, il avait même chanté pour lui ! Si ce n'était pas du dévouement, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Stiles commençait à désespérer. Il était épuisé et il avait un mal de tête terrible à cause des cris de son cousin. Il était assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

"Stiles, il faut qu'on parle. Lydia passe de plus en plus de temps avec Peter, et je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne chose."

Stiles releva brusquement la tête. Il était sauvé. Il prit Léo et l'apporta à Derek, avant de le mettre dans ses bras.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ? Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" Cria Derek, avec un regard menaçant.

"Je suis désolé mais ce monstre n'a pas arrêté de pleurer depuis 3 heures et ça me rend dingue." Répondit Stiles tout en s'allongeant sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. "Je peux combattre des démons, des chasseurs, des loups-garous, tout ce que tu veux, mais ça, je ne peux pas. Occupe-toi de lui, j'abandonne."

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Léo avait finalement arrêté de crier. Il était mettre en train de sourire à Derek. Stiles releva la tête lorsqu'il réalisa que Léo ne pleurait plus, et pensa que la scène devant ses yeux était absolument adorable. En effet, le bébé souriait à Derek mais ce qui marqua Stiles était le visage de ce dernier. Le loup-garou rougissait. Et pas qu'un peu, il était complètement rouge. Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme si beau. Bien sûr Derek était magnifique. Genre, vraiment magnifique. Stiles avait rêvé de lui, plusieurs fois. Il ne s'était même pas posé de questions, c'était normal selon lui, puisque le loup-garou était vraiment très beau. Mais ça, c'était nouveau. Ça n'était pas le magnifique bad boy. C'était un Derek adorablement nerveux. Et c'était une partie de lui que Stiles n'avait jamais vu et, pour être honnête, une partie qu'il aimait beaucoup. Peut-être plus que le bad boy sexy.

"Je crois qu'il s'est endormi." Dit doucement Derek après quelques minutes, ce qui stoppa les fantasmes de Stiles à propos de Derek. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et acquiesça, n'ayant pas encore confiance en sa voix.

"Tu devrais le mettre au lit." Suggéra Stiles, avant de diriger son ami vers la chambre de son père où dormait Léo. Derek déposa délicatement le bébé dans le lit, et ils sortirent silencieusement de la pièce.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Stiles, et celui-ci s'assit sur son lit tandis que Derek resta debout, appuyé contre la porte, rougissant toujours légèrement.

"Donc …" Débuta Stiles, souriant. "Comment t'as fais ça ? C'est un autre truc de loup-garou ?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Bougonna Derek, en fixant ses pieds

"Oh allez ! N'aie pas honte. C'était plutôt incroyable. Sérieusement, j'étais sur le point de le tuer, il était tellement frustrant. Et tu arrives, et il s'endort. Tu dois être magique ou quelque chose. Ça ne me surprendrait pas." S'exclama Stiles, toujours souriant. "Et honnêtement, c'était aussi super chou …" Rajouta le jeune homme, plus doucement cette fois.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?" Demanda Derek, surpris.

"T'as très bien entendu."

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Stiles de rougir. Enfin, Derek était toujours rouge mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec Stiles. Il était vraiment très très rouge.

"Tu trouve que … _je_ suis chou ?" Dit Derek, de l'incrédulité dans la voix.

"Pas tout le temps ! En fait, c'est même la première fois que je te trouve chou. Habituellement, t'es juste super beau, et sexy et vraiment magnifique, tu vois ?"

Lorsque Derek ne répondit rien, Stiles réalisa ce qu'il venait juste de dire, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus. Il leva timidement la tête pour voir la réaction du loup-garou, et ce qu'il vit fit battre son cœur à toute allure. Derek le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était à la fois choqué et troublé. Ce qui était adorable aussi, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer. Ce dernier commençait à sourire légèrement, et lorsque Derek s'en rendit compte, il reprit immédiatement son air de bad boy.

"Je ne suis pas chou."

"Si tu l'es."

"Non, je suis un loup-garou terrifiant, qui apparaît dans les cauchemars d'enfants. Je ne suis pas chou, je suis une créature de la nuit effrayante." Répondit Derek, tentant de paraître intimidant.

"Oui, bien sûr, tu fais extrêmement peur." Rit affectueusement Stiles.

"Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Chou." Dit le loup-garou, se rapprochant de Stiles à chaque mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne collé contre le corps du plus jeune, qui s'était relevé lorsque Derek avait commencé à bouger. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre sur leur visage. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leur position, Stiles cessa de rire et tenta d'avaler sa salive, car sa gorge était soudainement devenue sèche.

"Euh … Donc … Ouais. Salut." Dit le plus jeune, de façon très éloquente.

Aucun des garçons ne bougea pendant un moment, se contentant de se fixer, jusqu'à ce que Stiles se décida à agir. Il avait réalisé depuis longtemps qu'il était amoureux du loup-garou et être presque tué car possédé par un démon l'avait aidé à réaliser qu'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant des conséquences. C'est pourquoi il s'avança et posa lentement ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre homme. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se demander si Derek voulait l'embrasser ou pas, car celui-ci répondit au baiser immédiatement. Stiles passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek, tandis que celui-ci attrapa Stiles pour le porter. Le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné et Derek s'avança vers le lit de Stiles. Il lâcha ce dernier dessus et s'allongea au-dessus de lui, sans briser le baiser. Stiles enleva le T-shirt de Derek et prit son temps pour admirer les abdos de l'homme. Il était vraiment super sexy. Derek s'apprêtait à retirer le T-shirt de Stiles à son tour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, révélant Scott et toute la meute. L'alpha ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma rapidement quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait en face de lui. Il toussa, gêné, tandis que les garçons ne bougeaient pas, ne sachant pas comment agir. Lydia décida finalement de parler.

"Bah putain … Enfin !"

* * *

**Donc ... Voilà ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) **

**(Au fait, désolée s'il reste des mots anglais, c'est fort possible, j'ai eu la flemme de relire ^^')**


End file.
